Love lost
by morbidking06
Summary: He was the nerd, the weirdo, the weakling. After losing the chance to win the hearts of his two angels Farkle tries to find a way to regain his confidence by becoming an MMA fighter. Find out here.
1. Chapter 1

**Love lost.**

 **An: I know there are people who won't agree with what I'm gonna put Farkle through but he needs to fight on his own. I believe he could accomplish a lot if he became a fighter. And even though the girls love him and appreciate him as a friend I feel like they don't see how strong he is. Plus in my head he'd look like Tom Hardy if he shaved his head & grew a beard as well as have muscle.**

 **I don't own GMW or the song Black**

 **Black**

 **By Pearl Jam**

 **And now my bitter hands**

 **Cradle broken glass**

 **Of what was everything**

 **All the pictures had**

 **All been washed in black**

 **Tattooed everything**

 **All the love gone bad**

 **Turned my world to black**

 **Tattooed all I see**

 **All that I am**

 **All I'll be**

 **Yeah**

 **I know someday you'll have a beautiful life**

 **I know you'll be a star**

 **In somebody else's sky**

 **But why**

 **Why**

 **Why can't it be**

 **Why can't it be mine**

 **Chapter 1**

He stood there, holding onto the subway pole for balance, watching as one half of his joint first love sat and talked with a young man who was older then him by a few years. How she looked so beautiful smiling and laughing fully. Completely forgetting the odd young man who gave her his heart but shattered it when the man of her dreams stepped on board the subway car.

When she talked with Josh she didn't see the heartache or sorrow in Farkle's eyes. Her good friend Reilly wasn't noticing either, because when Farkle turned around he saw that she and Lucas shared a brief, but tender first kiss.

The two great loves of his life moved on without him, unaware of the misery he was experiencing. And it was killing him, nothing sucked more then being a fifth wheel. But he covered up his grief with a fake smile no one seemed to pay mind to. He could understand why they didn't see him as anything more then just a friend. Honest. Who could ever love a weirdo who wore his heart on his sleeve.

So he gathered what courage he had, and leaned in to give maya a kiss of his own, only to be stopped by her HAND! "But the hell with it." He thought, so he instead kissed her palm which she seemed to like. And with that he felt somewhat proud of himself. True he couldn't make the move but hey, he made THE move.

 **A year later.**

He felt like a change was needed, but what the kids behind the year book said about him made him wanna change drastically, even if it hurt her.

Even though "Donnie Barns" was a persona that he knew was fake all the other changes to himself remained; Like the wardrobe and hairstyle. And the attitude he had still was laid back and unlike the person he used to be, the sweet weirdo. He was still kind. Still gentle. Still Farkle.

And even though things technically were the "same" he didn't come off as strong as he used to be, he still flirted, but not as much.

After Riley came back to her senses he knew he had to drop the "Donnie Barns" act, it just wasn't him, but the look she gave him after he said that this was him and he was growing up was sad and filled with concern for him. But he had to change, had to grow, he had to become better for her and Maya. When they danced at the winter formal he was happy and at peace with the world, but he knew she was developing feelings for Lucas and still felt something for one Joshua Matthews, brother of their teacher Cory Matthews and uncle of their friend Riley Matthews. If she chose Josh, he would accept it, even if it would tear his heart in two.

Another year had passed and Farkle was lonelier then he had been in awhile, Smakle wanted to go back to Einstein academy because she felt like she belonged there more then at John Quincy Adams. That broke his heart even more, having three of the women he loved leave him.

One day he had got in a fight with a bully who was worse then Billy Ross, and had no problem putting Farkle in the hospital. The bastard had mocked Smakle and her condition, Farkle confronted him with what he said about her only to be beaten within an inch of his life, after that the girls and his best friend Lucas came when they heard.

Maya was the first one there, eyes soaked in tears and face filled with agony at what her friend had went through. Lucas and Riley were there not to long after her, both with equal parts worry and sorrow. Farkle's parents wanted to know who did this, especially his mother who was not a woman to be trifled with.

Nothing was said on his part though because of the shame, but he most of all hated to be helpless like that again. So after he recuperated he was going to train in MMA and regain the confidence he lost. His parents were surprised to say the least.

And although Maya was by his side Josh was still her man, not realizing she was hurting Farkle worse then the bully ever did. He'd stopped talking to his three closest friends for awhile, Maya and Josh stayed together for a little while to but they thought they'd work better as friends. It hurt that she lost touch with Farkle, and it hurt that he transferred schools but she hoped he found what he was looking for.

 **Three years later.**

He had grown into an exceptional and intelligent young man. Even though fourteen he had a remarkable I.Q. for someone his age and when he decided to unleash his full potential he had graduated early, he also continued to train in MMA.

The Minkus's knew their son was feeling out of place at Einstein academy, like he didn't belong, but he had to keep strong. Stay the course. So he could be worthy of Maya Hart's love. And that meant going without her. He had to mature and grow as a man, and that doesn't always mean being with your one and only.

By the time he was 17 he had gotten so skilled in MMA, that he was ranked high in the amateur circuit, with a record of 10 and 0. The reason being every opponent resembling the bully who put him in the hospital.

 **Another Three years later.**

His parents felt he needed a little familiarity so when his next match was coming up his folks invited some very important people to watch; Riley, Lucas, Mr. And Mrs. Mathews, Augie. And Maya.

When he stepped into the cage his friends and especially Maya were in shock and awe at the transformation Farkle went through, he was "cut to shreds," maya described, almost entirely muscle and no fat. He shaved his head and grew a full beard and tattooed the symbol for comedy and tragedy on his back. "Whoa, Farkle is scary." Lucas described, feeling a bit intimidated to say the least.

"I never thought Farkle had muscles much less get big muscles!" Mr. Mathews said flabbergasted.

And when it was go time he stunned them all. His poor opponent never stood a chance.

The boy who was constantly picked on showed he was a capable and dangerous fighter. After the match was over he went to his locker room alone, he was in the middle of changing when he heard a small cough behind him.

When he turned around he saw one of the most beautiful woman he's ever seen standing behind him, Maya Heart had come to see him fight.

"So. This is what you've been up to since the last time we saw each other?"

His hands fell to his sides, the bandages hung loosely from his wrist, a very faint smile came to his lips when he saw her.

"Na. I also ballroom dance when I feel particularly giddy." He said in a somewhat teasing tone.

She laughed at that remark, but she was shy whenever she looked in his direction, especially since he was bare chested. The fact that he was incredibly built made her blush when she stared.

"I goughta say Farkle, you have changed a lot since our sophomore year in high school." She said in barley hid glee.

"Well I couldn't rely on Lucas all the time to save my ass could I?" He said in mock contrition.

She smiled, it was a sad one but she smiled just the same. He had changed; no longer the boy who had trouble climbing up the ropes in gym class or needing to catch a breath after running a few feet in the track. No longer the boy who she felt needed to be protected or was always seen as just a friend. His face, like his body now, was hard, so unlike how it was in middle school.

Grabbing a towel he asked; "How'd you find out I had fight? My parents tell you?" He said while drying himself off.

She couldn't help but stare at his physique, how every muscle was defined and that he was no longer what most people would call a scarecrow. It wasn't until she heard him repeat her name that she answered his question.

"Um, yeah. They wanted us to catch up with you and to see how things were going."

"So what have you guys been up to without your pet geek to give you all a laugh or two?" He asked with a tiny bit of bitterness in his tone which was otherwise definitely a friendly one.

"Well the laughs have been fewer and farther between since you left." She answered in a slightly depressed tone.

That's when he looked up, with a deep set tenderness in his eyes while crossing his arms. His attention on the young blond.

"So. What's been going on with you, Riles and Lucas?"

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**An: I'd like to thank everyone who stuck around for the second chapter and I would have came out with this chapter but my old iPhone got corrupted and erased my stories from the past few years.**

 **I don't own the characters just the story**.

Maya told Farkle almost everything that happened while he was gone, but there was one thing she wouldn't share until they had enough time together alone and didn't have the entire Mathews clan with them. But there was one thing she had to ask him;

"Why the tattoo Farkle?" Maya asked. The curiosity nagging at her.

"Well it reminds me of two women in my life besides my mom, who pretty much fits that description."

She blushed when he said that, and knew Riley would as well.

After a quick shower and change, Farkle walked out of the locker room with his gym bag slung over his shoulder only to be greeted by people he once saw as family. He was swarmed by cheers and congratulations from the people he held close to his heart, he was proud to say the least.

Lucas was the first to cheer him.

"Wow Farkle you really killed out there!"

"Yeah you were a monster!" Aguie said which caused everyone else to laugh at the irony.

As they continued to congratulate him he thought back to the time before he trained, when he realized he wasn't wanted anymore. At least he thought so.

Five years ago.

Before he was sent to the hospital, Farkle was wondering how he let his life get to this. He knew Smackle didn't feel comfortable with being around the environment of John Quincy Adams, even though their group of friends treated her with the utmost respect, but she just didn't feel happy there. Even with Farkle by her side.

Maya hated the complications of her life now more than anything, but She was glad that Farkle was able to move on from his infatuation with her and Riley, who also felt that he find someone who would reciprocate his feelings. That was made moot by the fact Farkle and Smackle broke up.

They confronted him about why he had ended things with his intellectual equal, and if it was him who ended their relationship. A bombshell was dropped when he said it wasn't him who ended things, but her.

Smackle never felt like she belonged at John quince Adams, never felt she fit in with "normal students", even with Farkle by her side. She still felt like an outsider. So she asked for a transfer back to Einstein academy, there she felt like she belonged, like she mattered. The decision made, she left, and a broken hearted Farkle was left behind.

Present

The whole gang was at Farkle's place celebrating his victory, wondering how he became a beast in the octagon.

"So, how long have you been training in mma Farkle?" Mr. Mathews asked.

"Oh, a good five or six years." He answered his old teacher.

When he told them that, they realized that's how many years he was gone, and when they pretty much excommunicated him from the group. This brought Maya herself great heartache knowing she had hurt him the most.

The evening was going well, but he felt he had nothing in common with these people anymore, even though he missed them dearly.

During the celebratory dinner he noticed that Maya was looking at him the entire time. He was becoming more bashful from the expression of tenderness in her eyes. After everyone else left she stayed to help Farkle clean up and while they were alone she was going through with what she planned to do when she figured out her feelings for him.

He was done with the dishes and when he turned around Maya was a few inches away from his face, eyes shimmering with desire. And before he knew what was going on she crashed her lips to his.


End file.
